


Eyes

by jamaispur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaispur/pseuds/jamaispur
Summary: their eyes, the light in them and the pain to be seen
Kudos: 2





	1. Lily Evans

Lily's eyes are green; her eyes look like green gold when she looks in the sun; her eyes look like The Killing Curse when she is filled with rage; Lily's eyes are emerald when she is happy, with her friends; Lily's eyes are seen by everyone, because they are beautifully special.

Lily is a diamond; beautiful and delicate, but so strong and hard to break


	2. James Potter

James Potter's eyes are hazel; they sparkle with happiness; they are golden in the light of sun; they crinkle when he laughs, fully aware of the dark future that lies ahead of him; but he laughs, because even in times of war, they deserve to be happy.

James Potter is chaotic harmony; he makes you feel like at home, even in times of war, and he can make everything seem so funny, yet so hard


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black's eyes are grey; his eyes shine like stars when he talks about what he's interested into; his eyes have long lashes that make them look like an aristocrate's and, to be honest, he is quite a royal; Sirius Black's eyes, even tho they have such a cold color, they are full of love.

Sirius Black is a stormy cloud; you don't know what's going to come next; storm or nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's eyes are brown; they shine in a library; they look pretty with make up but even prettier without; when a laugh escapes her lips, the eyes, out of all, are the first that look happy, but also a lot of tears rolled out of them, crying because of love, because of war, because of pain; 

Hermione Granger is earth; so peaceful and quiet yet so dangerous and affected.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work


End file.
